


Hide and Seeker

by Spoon888



Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dadatron, Gen, Hide and Seek Gone Wrong, Honey I Lost The Baby, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: A simple game of hide and seek between sparklings is enough to bring Megatron to his knees.





	Hide and Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece set after the events of [Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643972/chapters/15200419) and [Thrax.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636108/chapters/33828161)

"Sire?"

Megatron ignored the little voice hailing him, passing on orders to Soundwave over the comm, "-want the entire mine destroyed. Leave no trace we were ever there-"

" _Sire_?" An insistent tug on his leg.

"-last thing I need is more Autobots snooping around that system after what happened-"

" **Sire**!"

A clang sounded as a kick was dealt to his shin. Megatron winced, putting Soundwave on hold to censor the curse that hissed through his denta. Stiff mouthed, optic twitching, he turned to give a frowning Mission his full attention.

"... _What_?" He snarled, dangerously close to losing his temper.

To Mission he was about as dangerous as a well stuffed teddy bear. The youngling squinted up at him, "I can't find Thrax."

Megatron almost shooed him away, when the words hit home.

"Soundwave I'll call you back." He hung up the comm and dropped to a crouch in front of Mission. "What do you mean you ' _can't find him_ '? You were supposed to be watching him."

Mission's scowl was defensive and angry, "I was! We were playing hide and seek. I know he's around here somewhere-"

Megatron had to forcibly calm his breathing before he started hyperventilating on his own bridge. He still wasn't over... _last time_ , and since Thrax had first pushed himself upright on his two wobbly fat (but surprisingly fast) legs, he had become a near unstoppable explorer. Megatron's pleas to have the sparkling leashed were met with scorn from Starscream and his trine alike, but they seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the fact that Thrax was only going to get harder to catch as the days passed.

And now look at what had happened.

"Where," he took Mission's shoulders, impressing the seriousness of this situation. "were you playing?"

Before Mission could answer, Starscream must have noticed the constipated look on his face and seen it as enough of a reason for investigation. He was coming over, glancing between them suspiciously.

Starscream was late into his third carrying now, far too late for stressful situations. Late enough that Megatron was sure the slightest nudge was going to send him into an emergence.

"What are you two doing?" He folded his arms over his elegant cockpit, tilting his helm.

Megatron straightened under his gaze, giving Mission a warning look to _keep quiet_.

"I was just pressing upon your son the need for manners." He glared at the youngling, and with the worst acting anyone had ever seen, adopted an authoritative tone. "Don't interrupt me when I'm on the comm, Mission."

Mission just sneered at him. Brat.

"When are you going to have the sparkling?" Mission asked Starscream, innocently questioning.

"Soon." Starscream squinted, suspicious of his interest. "Why?"

"Because you're going to need to replace-"

Megatron wrapped his arm around Mission's entire helm and muffled his smart little mouth. "Mmph!"

"He wants to replace the berth in his room." Megatron invented, fighting back a wince when denta sunk into his arm where Mission _bit_ him like a caged animal.

Starscream shrugged, unbothered by their behaviour, not that it was unusual. "Where's Thrax?"

"With your trine." Megatron lied again, anything to stop Starscream panicking and becoming upset enough to go into an emergence on the bridge. Again. It was hardly the place for it. _Again_.

"They're supposed to be on guard duty."

"They can guard too things at once, can't they?"

Starscream hummed, unconvinced. "I need to fuel him-"

"Of course," Megatron nodded, like that was no big deal. "I'll bring him to you."

There was a spark to Starscream's gaze that said he didn't at all believe him, but maybe for the sake of his own stress levels -and again, the impending sparkling- he decided not to press it. So long as Megatron arrived in his quarters with his sparkling before the cycle was up, he was happy.

Megatron kept his forearm clamped around Mission's wriggling helm until Starscream was well out of site. Then, released him.

Mission gasped melodramatically, "What was _that_ -"

"Do _not_ start with me!" Megatron thundered, pointing at him. "What have you done with your brother?"

"I told you!" Mission yelled back, fists clenched at his sides, "We were playing-"

"Hide and seek." Megatron sneered, "a likely story."

Mission's resentfulness made for one furiously indignant little youngling. He hunched his shoulders, folded his arms, "I didn't _do_ anything! Primus, I shut him in a crate _one time_ and I'm never trusted again?!"

"Yes!" Megatron snapped, "Where did you last see him?"

 

* * *

 

Why the devil his sparklings had been messing around in the security hub was beyond him, but it was a small room, with few places to hide, even for someone as small as Thrax.

Just his luck, Skywarp and Thundercracker where -as Starscream had said- on guard duty there.

"Hey Mish'!" Skywarp grinned wide at the sight of Mission, dropping to one knee for a hug.

Mission, predictably, ignored him.

"Sir." Thundercracker nodded to Megatron.

"Has Starscream comm'ed you?"

The two seekers looked between each other. They weren't much in the habit of speaking to Starscream out of choice these days. No one really was. Except Megatron who couldn't escape him. Not since he'd hit his third trimester and decided his discomfort was enough of an excuse to become a raging hormonal seeker-shaped nightmare anyway.

Megatron wished he had the luxury of being able to hide from him as his trine did.

"Not today." Thundercracker answered.

"Why, is he looking for a punching bag?" Skywarp held up his servo. "Not it."

Megatron wasn't in the mood for jokes. "If he does call, tell him you have the sparkling."

Thundercracker braced an arm against the wall. He was intelligent enough to realise that out of the three other responsible adults authorised to watch over the sparkling, two of them were here, and the other was Soundwave, who was off base on a mission. And if no one here had Thrax...

"Oh, Primus not again." He moaned.

Skywarp looked at Mission, as Megatron had done, and pulled a exasperated face. "Again? Really?"

"It's wasn't _**me**_!" Mission bellowed.

Megatron seized his scruff bar and pulled him against his side before he could leap up and attack his creator's trine. "It's no good pointing fingers," he glared at Skywarp, "Just find him!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew into it, dropping to the floor and searching under monitors, between bundled of cables. Megatron joined them, spark tight with worry. Part of him expected the little sparkling to come scrambling out of his hiding place at the mere sound of his voice, squealing excitedly, blabbing half nonsense.

"I told you. I already looked here." Mission sulked in the corner.

" _Thrax~_ " Skywarp sung from somewhere on the other side of the monitors, clicking his digits like he was summoning an animal. "Here Thrax."

"He's not pet, Warp."

"Sire?" Mission nudged Megatron's back again. "He's not in here."

He wasn't. There was no trace of him. Megatron straightened out of his crouch, pressure mounting. He ran his servos over his helm, took deep breaths, told himself it was fine. Told himself not to panic.

Then he turned and kicked the ever loving slag out of the monitor next to him.

Mission jumped back, retreating into Thundercracker's legs, surprised at his outburst.

Megatron braced himself against the monitor and tried again to calm down. Thrax couldn't have left the ship. The airlocks were sealed, the hull of every transport that left the hanger was checked. He couldn't have left. Even with Mission's help.

He had to be around here somewhere.

He glanced back at Mission and his wide optic'd stare. His anger made way for regret. He hadn't meant to frighten him...

"Are you alright?" Mission inched forwards, wary, but brave. "Maybe we should tell creator?"

And worry him too? No. Megatron would fix this. Starscream need never know.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave went to collect the last crate of explosives for the detonation.

Rigging the mine to explode was the last task to complete, then he could make the hyperspace jump to the _Nemesis_ , perhaps even return in time for the evening refuel.

He bent at the knee to lift it, taking the weight, and nearly dropped the heavy crate on his own pedes when a soft, questioning little voice squeaked, "Wav!?"

Soundwave had to reset his visor, thinking it had malfunctioned, because there, hiding behind the last of the explosive crates, crouched Thrax, with the most mischievous expression on his face.

"Query," Soundwave decided to sound stern to cover his amazement. "What are you doing here, Thrax?"

"Ahz pay," Thrax explained simply, glossa still struggling over the new words his vocaliser had been upgraded with, "Ahz pay wid Mizzy."

Soundwave wondered if Mission was also here, hiding on his ship, looking for new and inventive ways to send Megatron to an early extinguishing. "And where is Mission?"

Thrax lifted his shoulders in an unconcerned shrug.

"Does Megatron know you are here?"

"Sah!" Thrax's face brightened at the mentioned of his sire. He clapped in approval. "Ahz pay wid sah?"

"Yes," Soundwave agreed for the sake of keeping him happy. "I'm sure Megatron will be happy to entertain you once I have flown you back to the _Nemesis_."

"Fy!" Thrax pulled himself upright and started his wobbling excited way towards the flight deck, clearly intent on piloting himself. "Az fy, wav!"

"Thrax; unauthorised to pilot this ship." Soundwave called after him. 

Much like his creator, Thrax ignored him. 

Soundwave glanced at the waiting explosives, the abandoned mine, the security risk they posed, and where the stowaway sparkling had fled to. He didn't have to guess as to which one Megatron would deem a priority.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had roped in the majority of the Air Force -sworn to secrecy under penalty of getting fired into a nearby supernova- in the search for Thrax. Fixed furnishings had been torn apart, decking pulled up, the vents searched from end to end. Nothing. Megatron had even patrolled the ship shaking a bag full of energon goodies, trying to entice his youngest out.

Mission had gone from sulky to visibly upset, and Megatron regretted blaming him. How could a game of hide and seek go so awry.

He gave the energon goodies to Mission, though they weren't much in way of an apology. They weren't eaten either. Perhaps Mission felt as unwell as he did at the thought of Thrax, and wherever he might have ended up.

It was growing late. Starscream would be chasing him down soon, demanding his sparkling. Megatron didn't want to upset him, but carrying on this lie any further would only worsen the situation- and their often shaky trust.

He scooped up Mission, ignoring the protests of a youngling that thought he was too old to be carried because _he_ needed to hold someone small and young and _his_ in his arms to lessen the sting of Thrax's unexplained absence.

He wasn't able to reject the idea, the growing worry, that his sparkling might be with mechs _worse_ than Autobots.

He reached his quarters and took a deep breath. Mission twisted in his arms and together they shared a look of equal apprehension.

"I'm sorry I lost him again." Mission said.

Megatron squeezed him, setting a frown on his face. "It wasn't your fault." But was unable to resist adding a quiet, "this time." At the end.

Mission tried to squash one of his goodies against the side of his face.

Avoiding that and confiscating the rest, Megatron pressed the keypad and walked them both towards their certain doom-

-only to find Starscream sat on the end of their berth, Thrax in his lap.

Megatron almost dropped Mission out of pure unadulterated relief.

"Thrax!" Mission yelled, angry.

"Mizzy!" Thrax yelled back, bouncing.

Megatron lowered Mission to the floor, letting him jump out of his arms and run the rest of the way to the berth. Thrax _was_ there, clean and uninjured, one tiny servo curled against Starscream's cockpit, the other furiously waving at his brother. Megatron rubbed his optics, still thinking the stress of the day had brought on an hallucination.

"What happened to you?" Starscream asked, glancing between him and Thrax as he struggled to refocus his sparkling on fuelling. "You look dreadful."

"A long day," Megatron mumbled, crossing the room to touch his youngest son.

"Sah!" Thrax wriggled, ignoring the energon and Starscream in favour of trying to grab Megatron. "Wan sah!"

"Will you-" Starscream huffed in annoyance. "I don't care who you want, drink your cube!"

"No!" Thrax argued.

"Where did-" Megatron stopped himself, cleared his vocaliser. "Who brought him back?"

Starscream frowned, "Soundwave. And I thought you said he was with my trine."

"Skywarp tires of responsibility quickly." Megatron explained, deciding to throw someone other than himself or Mission under the hyperbus.

Starscream hummed in agreement anyway, bouncing Thrax to get him to cooperate when he became distracted by Mission next. "Where have you two been all day?"

"Uhhh.." Mission met Megatron's gaze in stumped panic.

"Working." he said.

At the same time Mission did, "Playing."

That peaked Starscream's interest. He arched a brow, looking at Megatron in that same condescendingly teasing way he had that one time he'd caught him in a game of peekaboo with Thrax.

"Playing?"

"Hide and seek." Mission explained. "It's... more of a training exercise, creator."

"Sure it is." Starscream nodded, then poked Mission. "You're covered in dust. Where were you hiding? In the vents? Go and take a shower."

Mission looked ready to argue.

"Shower." Starscream ordered, "Or you sire gives you a bath."

That certainly got Mission moving. Megatron was thankful; he was no better at giving baths than Mission was at taking them.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened today?" Starscream asked, a little more relaxed now that Thrax was fuelling, his soft breaths and gulps soothing in the relative silence of the room.

Megatron thought about it. Then reached around Starscream to run his servo down his mate's chest, wishing he could feel the new-spark nestled within. "Perhaps when you're not so delicate."

"That bad?"

Megatron didn't want to incriminate himself any further. He leant in and gave Starscream a swift kiss, hoping to distract him. Starscream kissed back, enthusiastic for his touch despite the discomfort of his frame.

But when Megatron pulled back, he was still waiting.

"...It was Mission's fault." He said, deciding to blame the individual no longer present to defend themselves.

Starscream nodded anyway. "When isn't it."

 

 


End file.
